Techno
La techno est un genre musical apparu au milieu des années 1980Techno Music Genre Overview | AllMusicThe Roots of Techno: Detroit’s Club Scene 1973–1985 | Red Bull Music Academy Daily (popularisé en 1985Musicmap | The Genealogy and History of Popular Music Genres) à Détroit. Elle tire ses origines de la house. La techno a contribué à la naissance de l'electroclashNew Songs, Old Beats - latimesCrossdressing to Backbeats: The Status of the Electroclash Producer and the Politics of Electronic Music | Madden | Dancecult: Journal of Electronic Dance Music Culture. Artistes * µ-Ziqµ-Ziq | Biography & History | AllMusic * 2 Brothers on the 4th Floor2 Brothers on the 4th Floor | Biography & History | AllMusic * 2 Unlimited2 Unlimited | Biography & History | AllMusic * 808 State808 State | Biography & History | AllMusic * Brooklyn BounceBrooklyn Bounce | Official Website 2010 * Cosmic BabyCosmic Baby | Biography & History | AllMusic * CybotronMachine Soul: An Odyssey Into Electronic Dance Music - Various Artists | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Daft PunkTonight - Yuksek | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Damon WildDamon Wild | Biography & History | AllMusic * Deep DishDeep Dish | Biography, Albums, Streaming Links | AllMusic * Derrick MayDream Sequence (1992) - Blake Baxter | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * DJ Taylor & FlowDJ Taylor & Flow | Biography & History | AllMusic * Emmanuel TopEmmanuel Top | Biography & History | AllMusic * EuphoriaEuphoria | Biography & History | AllMusic * HardfloorHardfloor | Biography & History | AllMusic * H.P. BaxxterGrüße von der Trauminsel | H.P. Baxxter mit Näxxter im Liebes-Urlaub - Hamburg - Bild.de"How Much Is The Fish?": US-Show macht sich über Scooter lustig - WELT * I:CubeI:Cube | Biography & History | AllMusicPicnic Attack - I:Cube | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Inner CityInner City | Biography & History | AllMusic * Jeff MillsMetropolis - Jeff Mills | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicFree Fall Galaxy - Jeff Mills | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicJeff Mills | Biography & History | AllMusic * Juan AtkinsTransport - Juan Atkins,Moritz von Oswald,Borderland | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicCybotron | Biography & History | AllMusicMaurizio | Biography & History | AllMusicJuan Atkins WAX TRAX MASTERMIX 1 Vinyl Record * Justice * Kevin SaundersonKevin Saunderson | Biography & History | AllMusic * Laurent GarnierChemical Generation - Various Artists | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * LFOLFO | Biography & History | AllMusic * Mark BellSheath - LFO | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Michael MayerFabric 20 - John Digweed | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Moritz von Oswald * OrbitalOrbital | Biography & History | AllMusic * Oscar MuleroOscar Mulero | Album Discography | AllMusicOscar Mulero | Biography & History | AllMusic * Rythim Is Rythim * ScooterScooter | Biography & History | AllMusicNever too old for techno? Why Scooter updated their sound | Music | DW.COM | 01.03.2016Scooter: Techno veterans with a new album | Music | DW.COM | 12.02.2016Scooter-Frontmann: Nein, H.P. Baxxter steht nicht nur auf jüngere Frauen - WELTScooter beim „Chiemsee-Summer 2017“ | OVB onlineBillboard - Google LivresBillboard - Google Livres24 Carat Gold - Scooter | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicThe Big Mash Up - Scooter | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicScooter wraca z nowym singlem! Zapowiada też album na 25 lat grupy! - Ciekawostki - MAXXX News | RMF MAXXXScooter: Wirbel um geplanten Auftritt auf der Krim | STERN.deScooter will auf der Krim auftreten - WELTScooter | Allstarz.ee * Sven VäthSven Väth | Biography & History | AllMusicTom Wax | Biography & History | AllMusic * TélépopmusikGenetic World - Télépopmusik | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * The Suburban KnightThe Suburban Knight | Biography & History | AllMusic * U96U96 | Biography & History | AllMusic * Underground Resistance * UnderworldA Collection - Underworld | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * VitalicVitalic | Biography & History | AllMusic * WestBamWestBam | Biography & History | AllMusic Albums / EPs Chansons Références Catégorie:Électronique